Young and Middleaged 2
by WitChan
Summary: The saga ends where Maylene and Fantina continued thei perfect relationship. Note: some dialogue would be in French.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Note: I'm doing this for someone who requested this story for a long time.

Many months later...

Maylene and Fantina were alone in Veilstone's Gym. They were making out in their own room. Typically, Maylene was atop of Fantina. With their kiss, Fantina was squeezing Maylene's smaller ass while Maylene was touching Fantina's left breast. They weren't naked but they usually do this with their clothes on.

The girls then stopped and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Maylene moved her hand towards Fantina's left cheek, before rubbing that soft-wrinkled face. Fantina loved it when Maylene rubs her face. Then, Maylene let go after a twenty-second rub. She got up. She then touched Fantina's hand before pulling her up. Maylene touched the bottom of the dress and began removing it off Fantina. Fantina helped Maylene remove her dress due to height differences.

Maylene looked at Fantina's bra and panties with her sweet eyes. Fantina touched Maylene's pants, before removing it. She then removed the other clothing Maylene always wear. Like Fantina, Maylene had her bra and panties visible. Speaking of Maylene, she jumped on Fantina, making the middle-aged woman hold her. She then removed Fantina's bra in a slow way, before jumping down. Maylene looked at Fantina's large breasts.

Maylene licked her lips after seeing the large, juicy breasts. She then turned her attention to Fantina's panties. She touched them, before removing it slowly. After revealing it, she saw Fantina's wet pussy. She licked her lips again. Now it was Fantina's turn to remove Maylene's bra and panties. Fantina touched the back of Maylene's bra, before removing it off her. After looking at Maylene's smaller breasts, she touched the younger girl's panties and then removed it. Like Fantina's pussy, Maylene's pussy was wet.

Fantina moved herself to the big bed and lay on it flat. Maylene went closer to Fantina's left breast, before putting her mouth on it. She began to suck it like a baby. Fantina moaned as Maylene kept going. "Oh, Maylene... Que feutre bon..." Fantina spoke in french after saying Maylene's name. Maylene can understand what Fantina was saying since she taught the younger girl a lot of french during their relationship.

Maylene moved her hand to Fantina's wet pussy, before fingering it smoothly. Fantina moaned louder. "Ah... ah... Maylene... Vous tes bon au mieux cette, ma petite..." Fantina spoke in french again. Maylene moved her lips away from Fantina's nipple but not her lips. She continue to finger the older girl's pussy with the same fingers. The pink-haired starts licking the nipple like a lollipop.

Fantina moved her hand towards Maylene's soft hair, rubbing it as she so. Maylene looked at Fantina with those cute, pink eyes of hers. "Tel belle bille..." Fantina commented on Maylene's eyes while she continued moaning. To her, Maylene's eyes were arguably the prettiest eyes ever. Maylene continued to give Fantina her all. Finally, Maylene let go of Fantina's precious private areas after playing with them for five minutes.

Fantina starts gasping. Then, she stopped after a thirty-second gasp. She spread her legs wider, wanting Maylene to lick her wet pussy. "Langue ce bon, ch rie." Fantina requested. Maylene wanted to do it so bad. The pink-haired girl went down to Fantina's pussy, touching her tongue on it. She began licking it, making Fantina moan again. "Oooh... ohhh... Maylene... rab cher je vais..." Fantina wanted Maylene to keep going, no matter how long it takes.

The way that Maylene licked Fantina's pussy was like licking an ice cream cone, to get rid of that delicious, icy substance everybody likes. Fantina began playing with her nipples, to make the sexual activity more arousing and sexual. "Si... bon..." Fantina spoke more in french. Again, she loved this.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Oh, Maylene..." Fantina moaned louder as usual. Her body tingled heavily and she was sweating a bit, but she didn't care. "Langue... ce... approfondir..." Fantina requested more. Maylene moved her tongue deeply and continued licking that sweet pussy of Fantina's. "Oh...!" Fantina gasped. Then, she moaned again as Maylene went on. "Oh, dieu... Oh, dieu... Maylene..." Fantina kept moaning and moaning. Time passes by as Maylene didn't let go off Fantina. "Maylene... tu peut... l cher prise... pour maintenant..." Fantina couldn't hold on longer so Maylene let her go.

Fantina gasped again and again. She then stopped. It was longer than the last one she did. Fantina got off the bed while Maylene was crawling in it. She then turned around and spread her legs wide for Fantina. Fantina moved closer to Maylene's wet pussy while sticking her tongue out. She then went deep on Maylene's wet pussy, eating it out like it was a tasty snack. Maylene gasped after she felt Fantina's mouth munching it. She then moaned. "Ah... ah..." Maylene continues to moan. "Fantina... Vous tes... une... formidable... tapis... m cher..." Maylene admitted it like always. Whenever Fantina gives Maylene her all, the older girl always munch on Maylene's carpet (pussy), which was her favorite thing to do on her girlfriend.

"Oh, dieu... Fantina... tu peut... arr t maintenant..." Maylene wanted to stop, which Fantina did after listening to her. She loved getting her pussy munched by Fantina and all, but she couldn't hold longer. She gasped and gasped until she stopped. Fantina laid back down while Maylene was crawling near her girlfriend's taller legs. She lifted the right one. She then moved closer to Fantina's pussy to touch it with hers. Maylene begins to scissor Fantina's pussy.

The two moaned together. They looked at each other too with slight smiles. Maylene kept going at it to give Fantina and herself a thrilling moment of their sexual fun. Finally, the girls reached an orgasm. After they orgasmned, the girls gasped together. They then stopped at the same time, after gasping for thirty seconds. Maylene got atop of Fantina again. They looked at each other with their ordinary smiles.

"Je t'aime, Maylene." "Je t'aime aussi, Fantina." the girls said, telling one another that they love each other. The two then resume their passionate kiss.

Many months later (again)...

The girls were out track running in Hearthome's Park. It was one of their favorite daily activities to do. Not only the girls were in the park, but two appeared at the entrance. It was Clair and Lorelei. After seeing Maylene and Fantina track running at the beginning of the circle, Clair made a disgusted look on her face. "There they are, Lorelei, the freaks that I told you about."

"That's them, huh? Hmm... that small girl looks awfully young while the other one looks as old as dirt. Probably in her 50s. So terribly disgusting." Lorelei said. "I strongly agree. Let's kill them." Clair said. She and Lorelei went closer to Maylene and Fantina while running, trying to catch up to them. "Stop, you freaks." Clair said as she distracted Maylene and Fantina. The Sinnohian girls turned around and saw Lorelei and Clair coming closer to them.

After coming closer to the couple, Clair sucker punched Fantina in the forehead while Lorelei gave a heavy kick on Maylene's head, knocking her out. Clair gave Fantina another sucker punch and then she high jump kicked the middle-aged woman, knocking her out too. "Let's drag them to a good place where we can kill them." Clair said as she picked up the unconscious bodies.

A few hours later...

Maylene and Fantina finally woke up from their unconscious. Opening their eyes all the way, they looked down and saw a river along with hard looking rock. Maylene looked at Fantina. "Where are we, Fantina?" Maylene asked. "I don't know, Maylene?" Fantina replied. The couple turned around and saw Clair and Lorelei again, the girls that knocked them out. "Finally, you freaks woke up. Now it's time to die." Clair said.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Maylene asked. "Why? I'll tell you why, you little freak!" Clair screamed at Maylene. "Lorelei and I have a legit beef with disgusting couples like you two. It makes me sick to my stomach!" Clair replied with another scream. "A young person and a middle-aged person hanging out together doesn't make any freaking sense! It's not true love!" Lorelei also replied with a scream. "I mean, why would they hang out together?" Can they see what they're doing is wrong? Do people like you freaks have enough common sense? Can you look deeply into that person's eyes and see that they're totally different for Christ sake?! You can compare it to two fuck buddies that aren't true lovers. That's what you guys are: you fuck each other while having a fake relationship. It's wrong."

"Wow, you two are so full of it, it's not even funny!" Fantina yelled as she came closer to Clair and Lorelei. "First of all, when two people love each other deeply, it means they love each other like a legit couple. Sure, some people are willing to become fuck buddies and pretend to love each other, but that doesn't mean most pairings aren't. Maylene and I are a legit couple. We love each other to death. We've hung out with each other for over a year now and people see us as a real couple, including the ones that hate to see us hang out."

"What Fantina said is the truth. We're not fuck buddies, we're a real couple that love each other. We do all sorts of things like real couples do, like paying bills together, do each other's laundries almost every day, going out a multiple dates, having discussions about our relationship, and the like. If people like you two can't realize that young and middle-aged couples like us are in a deep, passionate, 'til death do us part relationship, it means that you don't know what true love is yourself." Maylene said with a legit rant. "You tell them, Maylene." Fantina said as she touched Maylene's shoulder.

Lorelei and Clair didn't counter the girls' legit argument. The truth was told by Maylene and Fantina. Instead of replying back, the non-Sinnohian girls attacked Maylene and Fantina with a few punches and kicks. Maylene and Fantina fought back, showing their true fighting skills to the villains. The fight keep going and going as the pairings were slightly covered in bruises. Lorelei and Clair was near the edge of the cliff, which gave the proganists high advantage to defeat them. The anatonists didn't pay attention to that, however. The proganists both kicked the evil girls off the cliff with all their strength, sending them to their deaths as they screamed all the way down.

"Thank god that's over." Maylene said with relief. "Yeah, me too. I guess people like them won't learn that some young and middle-aged couples are legit, huh? It's sad, really." "Indeed, it is. I hope they learn one day, but if not, then let them be. Let's them get stuck in their fantasy land while others face reality. Let's go home and rest." "Good idea, sweetie. I love you." "I love you too." after their conversation, the girls headed south to go home.

The End


End file.
